Basket Sponge
'''Basket Sponge' is a SpongeBob SquarePants spinoff created by Doctor Bugs, SBCA, and Ghastlyop. The show was created on Christmas Day, 2014, and first broadcast on New Year's Day, 2015. Synopsis This series revolves around the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs training for their basketball season with a little help from Coach LeBron James, while battling their rival team, The Toon Tomahawks, both on the court and off. With enough training, enough skill, and enough heart, the Bulldogs might just land a perfect season! Crew Main *Doctor Bugs - (Creator, Head Writer, Director, Producer, Title Card Creator) *SBCA - (Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator, Advertiser-Facebook) *Ghastlyop - (Creator, Writer, Minor Title Card Creator, Advertiser-YouTube and Advertiser-Twitter.) *WumboMan900 - (Title Card Creator) Other *William Leonard - (Title Card Creator) *Cosmobo - (One-Time Writer) *JamesAdventures - (One-Time Writer) *SummerSpongefan20 - (Minor Title Card Creator) *MrScience12 - (Supervising Producer, Advertiser-Wiki) *BagelBoxd - (Supervising Producer) Characters Bikini Bottom Bulldogs *LeBron James - Team Coach *Larry the Lobster - Point Guard, MVP *SpongeBob SquarePants - Moral Support *Patrick Star - Nothing *Squidward Tentacles - Second Best Player *Mr. Krabs - Also Moral Support *Plankton - Bench Warmer *Gary - Team Mascot *Lexi Flynn - Newbie (starts in Season 2) The Toon Tomahawks *Adam 'The Ghost' Smith - evil team coach (voiced by Ghastlyop) *Venice Kuropato - assistant coach *Michael Clownfish - point guard (voiced by Doctor Bugs) *Sun Jeong - Japanese player *Sandy Cheeks - skilled player, former Bulldogs player *Fat Jessie - fat but skilled player *Nebuchadnezzar Jones - French player *Sandals - new lazy player (voiced by TheInfection5) Other Characters *Luis Antonio - local journalist, briefly joined the Bulldogs (voiced by SBCA) *Squilliam Fancyson - Former Tomahawks player, Sandy's now ex-boyfriend *Ash Kuropato - (Madame King) Former Tomahawks player, Sorcerer, Venice's younger brother *Will and Ted - deceased assistants of Adam *Johnny Elaine - reporter fish *Pearl *Mrs. Puff *Karen *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Man Ray *Flying Dutchman *King Neptune *Painty the Pirate *Dirty Bubble *Bubble Bass *Fred Rechid *Special Steve *Kobe Bryant *Squilvia *Justin Hunt *Edison and Philbert *Carlos Gonzales - owner of Taco Hell *Slate Wood - coach of Bikini Bottom's soccer team *Prince Triton *The Behemoth Series Overview An additional series of shorts were also created to sporadically air throughout the series. These shorts do not necessarily pertain to basketball, or the Basket Sponge ''storyline in any specific way. Some specified shorts may, however. To see any episodes that were scrapped or didn't make it into the final cut, see here. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Shorts Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Bulldogs' League Games and Results First Season Games '''Final Standing: 13 Wins - 6 Losses' Tournament won No. 1 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Lost No. 2 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sperm Whales - Lost No. 3 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Won No. 4 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sting Rays - Won No. 5 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Coral Clammers - Won No. 6 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Daisy Town Dandelions - Lost No. 7 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs New Community Patriots - Lost No. 8 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sperm Whales - Lost No. 9 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Rock Bottom Racketeers - Won No. 10 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Won No. 11 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Seatown Strikers - Won No. 12 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Bosstown Bone-Crushers - Won No. 13 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Mayan Mermen - Won No. 14 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Funktown Fungus - Won No. 15 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Darktown Killers - Won No. 16 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Barrier Reef Barnacles - Won No. 17 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Daisy Town Dandelions - Lost No. 18 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Seatown Strikers - Won No. 19 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Draw (at first), later revealed as Won Second Season Games No. 1 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks vs The Ghastly Operators - Won No. 2 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The New York Knicks - Lost No. 3 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Seatown Strikers - Lost No. 4 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Corral Clammers - Lost No. 5 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Bosstown Bone-Crushers - Lost No. 6 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Daisy Town Dandelions - Won No. 7 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sting Rays - Draw No. 8 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sperm Whales - Lost No. 9 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Barrier Reef Barnacles - Lost No. 10 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Mayan Mermen - Won No. 11 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Funktown Fungus - Lost No. 12 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Barrier Reef Barnacles - Lost No. 13 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs New Community Patriots - Won No. 14 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Royals - Lost Shipping Squidward x Sandy The "Squandy" relationship is the biggest ship in the series. The ship is quite prevalent in Doctor Bugs' other work, such as Reckless and Retired. When Sandy first joined the team in "The New Member", Squidward showed immediate attraction to her, and she appeared to return it. In "Betrayal", it is revealed they have deep, intimate feelings for eachother, despite Sandy's evil side with The Toon Tomahawks. They are hince forbidden to date, but are caught making out in "When Commitments Conflict", at SpongeBob's party. They're revealed to be secretly dating in "The Parting Of The Ways", but are caught, and forced to run away together. Shortly after checking into the Fancyson Hotel, Squidward finds Sandy is cheating on him with Squilliam Fancyson. Squidward is heartbroken, and he breaks up with Sandy instantly. Despite being with Squilliam, Sandy appears to want Squidward more. They are quite awkward around eachother. Also, she doesn't seem to enjoy being with Squilliam. In "Fundraiser Scrimmage", when the Bulldogs scrimmage against the Tomahawks, Squidward tries to show off to get Sandy back, but she rejects him and continues with Squilliam. However, in "Tournament Terror", Sandy breaks up with Squilliam, and expresses she wants to get back together with Squidward. In Season 2, her and Squidward get back together in "Two Squids and a Squirrel". Squilliam x Sandy "Squindy" is considered the foil for "Squandy". Squilliam stole Squidward's girl in "The Parting Of The Ways", as he joined the Tomahawks and began dating her. She appeared to really like him, especially in "Fundraiser Scrimmage". However, in "Tournament Terror", she dumps him, realizing she really wants Squidward. She and Squidward did not yet get back together, though. Adam x Venice "Vadam" is a secondary ship in Basket Sponge. It is unknown if Adam and Venice are actually together. But is speculated they are dating. In the first season, Adam has a sexy, cocky manner that portrays to Venice's fantasies especially in episodes like "Reborn Nights" and "Tournament Terror". She seems wildly attracted to him, while he normally rejects her. Venice forcefully kisses Adam in "It's Saturday Night and We in the Spot", and he is absolutely blown away and pleased. They enter a dating relationship in "The Power of Love". Patrick x Lexi "Pexi" is a newer ship in the series. After Lexi joined the team in "Army Of Ghosts", she reappeared in "New Jerseys", showing a massive crush on Patrick, even trying to seduce him. They begin dating at the end of the episode. They are show to still be dating in "Team Plankton". They appear to have the same dim-witted, happy-go-lucky personality, making them a perfect match. They are still shown dating in episodes such as "Two Squids and a Squirrel","Underwater Goodbye", and "Suicide King", often flirting and making out. Mr. Krabs x Mrs. Puff "Kruff" is a minor ship in the series, first appearing in "When Commitments Conflict" when Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff are spotted making out at SpongeBob's party. Krabs mentions Mrs. Puff in "Teamwork", calling her his girlfriend. Larry x Pearl "Parry" is the name for the minor ship between Larry the Lobster and Pearl Krabs. Pearl is shown to have a MAJOR crush on Larry, in multiple episodes, such as "Fundraiser Scrimmage". Larry seems a bit amused by this, and often tries to show off and flex his muscles. As of now, Larry does not return any feelings for Pearl. DVDs DVD boxsets were released around a fortnight after each halfway episode in the season of Basket Sponge in Region 1, with Region 2 about 2 months after Region 1, and Region 3 has now been confirmed by Luis TV Southeast Asia and will be released 1 month after Region 1. Video Games Main articles: POBA 2K15 and POBA 2K17 '' A video game franchise was created by SBCA based on the ''Basket Sponge ''series entitled ''POBA 2K, a basketball simulation video game developed by and published by Luis TV iLaro! and 2K Sports. It currently has two installments in the series, namely 2K15 and 2K17 developed and published on 2015 and 2016, respectively. History and Development Note: All of these are ACTUAL events that happened in the history of the spin-off within this wiki from December 2014-present. On December 25, 2014 (aka. Christmas Day), in the SpongeBob Fan Wiki Chat, Doctor Bugs was talking about sports, and he found that 3 users on the chat all played basketball: SBCA, Ghastlyop, and himself. After that, they joked about a SpongeBob spinoff involving basketball. Ghastly even jokingly named it "Basket Sponge". Doctor Bugs had previously though of the exact same name. Soon they realized they had a good idea on their hands. Doctor Bugs created a page for Basket Sponge, and production began instantly. The first episode aired on January 1, New Year's Day 2015. Since then, the spin-off gained huge popularity. Praised by critics and readers alike. A second season was already announced and will have 18 or more episodes. On April 16, the first season drew to a close with the episode/special Tournament Terror that was wrote by Doctor Bugs wrote most of the special, gave SBCA to originally finish 'As soon as possible' but was told unlucky as SBCA would not be able to finish it so Ghastlyop (the remaining writer) asked if he could finish it, which SBCA accepted to give Ghastlyop the episode to finish which took Ghastly around a couple of hours to finish it plus a few minutes from April 15th he used. The episode was then given good reception from fans saying that the special brought the series to a close in the same exact way as when the series started. Production had began on Season 2 way back in March when Ghastlyop wrote his first episode of the season between the wait of Failure is Not An Option and Climatic Conditioning which boasted a month hiatus between episodes which was longer than any production of any episode before that which was between a couple of days to 10. Critical Reception Overview Basket Sponge has received generally positive reviews from fans and critics. The series gained large popularity in a short frame of time. Reviews "As a creator and owner of this series, I couldn't be prouder of it. The collaboration of myself with SBCA and Ghastlyop has created a masterpiece in my eyes, the wiki will be sure to enjoy. Loaded with both mature and immature jokes, this series is both made to make you laugh and draw suspense! I hope everyone enjoys this series! We've put hard work into it!" - Doctor Bugs "Being a writer is tiring, especially on Basket Sponge. Coming out of a time when I stopped writing for the wiki after the disappointment of my last written show and a feature film. The show really brought me back my pre disappointment stage. I have enjoyed writing for/with my good friend SBCA and friend/mentor Doctor Bugs. I hope you enjoy the series like I have enjoyed writing for it! - Ghastly An awesome series! Well written, and funny. Besides the inappropriate jokes, I give it 8/10! The Radio Guy 15:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) This spinoff is one of the best on the wiki. Not kidding. It's got some of the best jokes ever, so edgy and I love that about it. The story is really good too, it is something my intellect could never think of. Luis is one of my all time favorite characters of ANY show. "Part of the Team" made my day that he would be in more episodes. Overall a REALLY good spin off, of the best on the wiki. 10/10. The bagel to defeat all bagels Basket Sponge is a good spin off. However, it has some flaws. I mean some episodes are kinda eh (Blue Balls, Reborn Nights and Cheerleaders). Also, the series seems to have a constant focus around the main group of characters. I mean every spin off has to have some change of pace every now and then. But when this spin off does it good, it does it REAL good. Like, REALLY good. Episodes like The Shoes of Jordan, Betrayal and When Commitments Conflict are amazing. This show can do real good, and when it does it's great. But when it doesn't it can be ehh. Overall 7.5/10, a good spin off that can be flawed. --You probably don't know who I am This spin-off will become one of the stars of the wiki. When I was first introduced to SpongeToons by Luis, it didn't seem like it would become the "Absorbent Days" of the wiki, obviously. But THIS spin-off is really funny. Not just it's edgy-but the edgy jokes are HILARIOUS. The starting episodes were GREAT, however, going into the series, it kinda went down. But after a few episodes, it went back on track! It's a great spin-off overall. Eh, I would give it 9/10! --SquidFan10 This is one of the funniest spin-offs on the wiki. Keep up the good work! ~summer 13:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC) This is the funniest spin-off ever on this wikia. Tropicaljackson (talk) 14:06, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Awards This is to showcase the awards that the series has won and will win. Trivia *The series references Space Jam in many ways; LeBron even mentions Space Jam in the pilot, A Legend Begins. The movie is also mentioned in When Commitments Conflict, by Bugs Bunny himself during a cameo. *Larry appears to be the only skilled player on the team, however LeBron favors SpongeBob the most, due to his heart. *A running gag in the series, created by Doctor Bugs, is Patrick confusing "coach" with "couch". He frequently sits on Coach LeBron, claiming "This is the worst couch I've ever sat on!" *Patrick seems to be highly confused and ignorant of his surroundings in the series, not even realizing he's on a basketball team. *LeBron accidentally killed the original coach of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, thus having to take his place for the next season. *Johnny Elaine, the talking fish head, is the Bikini Bottom News reporter in this series, rather than Perch Perkins in the original SpongeBob. *A characted named POBA President ''was part of the initial draft for The Beginning of a New Era. His role is self explanatory due to his name. *There is a Filipino version, made by the show's second creator, which airs episodes with local dialect dubs. *The show is very edgy for PG, and has even been asked by viewers to be changed to PG-13. *There is also another running gag is Patrick saying the phrase "I like trains," and suddenly gets run over by a train. This is a reference to the YouTube series "ASDF Movie". *Lexi Flynn'' was not in the first and second drafts of Army Of Ghosts but was introduced in the third due to no female members on the Bulldogs after Betrayal. Facebook Page To promote the spin-off, SBCA made a Facebook page for it. We post about new episodes, inside the show, exclusive stuff, etc. Facebook Page link: https://www.facebook.com/basketsponge%7C YouTube Reviews To promote the spin off, Ghastlyop has made YouTube reviews on many of the show's episodes. They are quite critical, despite him being a part of the show. For some reason, Ghastlyop stopped doing these reviews after When Commitments Conflict but May 31st. He posted up his BELTAED reviews of Reborn Nights to The Parting Of The Ways and told Luis that he couldn't do it before because of his capture software having to be lost and the virus attack. On some of his LTG Reviews of the 2005 series of Doctor Who, he did say that he would have continued it in a BIG long video containing all of the episodes from Reborn Nights to Tournament Terror and that the video would be out as possible as August, but this was claimed false after May 31st. Basket Sponge Review. Basket Sponge The Beginning Of A New Era Review Basket Sponge The New Member to Leaked Footage Reel Review Basket Sponge Blue Balls to When Commitments Conflict Review Basket Sponge Reborn Nights to The Parting Of The Ways Text Only Review See Also *Reckless and Retired *Rags to Riches *Sponge Reaper *SponghaBasketbol External Links *Basket Sponge (fanfiction.net version) *Basket Sponge (Facebook page) Category:Spin-Offs Category:Sporting Events Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Basket Sponge characters Category:New Year's Award Winners Category:Featured Category:Luis TV Category:Sci Brands Productions Category:Blue Box TV Category:SpongyNetwork Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Shamm Entertainment Category:Shamm Times Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:Shows made by Doctor Bugs Category:Basketball shows Category:Shows written by Ghastlyop Category:Shows written by Doctor Bugs Category:Satire Category:Shows created by Doctor Bugs Category:Shows created by SBCA Category:List of Episodes Category:Spin Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Episode Lists Category:Lists Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters Category:Cosmobo Category:WumboMan900 Category:William Leonard Category:JamesAdventures Category:SummerSpongefan20 Category:MrScience12 Category:BagelBoxd Category:Shows written by SBCA Category:2015 shows returning in 2016